impressionsgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ying
|image = Ying.jpg |game = Emperor: Rise of the Middle Kingdom |era = Bronze Era |dynasty = Zhou Dynasty |year = 488 BCE |funds = 19500,13000,10400 |previous = Loyi |next = Handan }} Ying is a mission found in . Briefing Goals * 24 Months of Heroes * 100 people in Impressive Compound or better Summary This mission is an interesting challenge. For one thing, there isn't much space to build a very large city and getting perfect harmony may be a little tricky. There is a mound on the eastern bank which reduces the overall space available for building a lot of housing on that bank. However, you have all four food types that you need to provide Tasty Food to your elite class. To meet the Impressive Compound goal requires a minimum of five elite houses in the city. There are two large sections of land for which to build the city. Immigrants enter and exit on the North-East island, so it's probably better to construct the majority of the housing on that side. Making money may be tricky, since you don't have a Mint available and space is at a premium for placing Silkworm Sheds. Mixing the Farmhouses to grow a mixture of Rice and Cabbage will help to conserve space, but you'll need to establish a fishing community on the lower section to supplement this. Don't bother building up a military. Nobody will request troops and nobody will invade you, especially as you would need to import weapons or bronze to make any in the first place. The workers that would be lost to military should be dedicated towards money making enterprises, since the starting funds are not high and there are few export opportunities to make money as well. Don't be lured into opening a trade route with Wu, unless your silk making industries are near the river, as Wu is a water trade route. In order to evolve your elite housing to Impressive Compound will require that you provide your elite housing with the new religious buildings now available. At this point, you cannot summon any Daoism heroes, so there is little purpose in providing access to a Daoist Shrine within common housing blocks since it won't evolve the housing anyway. However, do not provide your common housing with access to a Confucian Academy: this building only serves elite housing and the coverage display only counts the coverage in elite housing blocks. Common Housing does not need access to Confucianism, so don't waste workers in providing this religion to them. Reaching the heroes goal is the toughest, since you'll need to have a lot of workers to produce enough expensive items to keep the gods in the city. Confucius is a useful god who increases the amount of money paid by taxation without taking any penalties in city favour. It shouldn't take too long to complete the mission, but construct it slowly and work towards stability for the Impressive Compounds before considering heroes: just don't neglect the heroes to a point where they send disasters and destroy your city! 18